Explosions are Fun
by sheltie
Summary: Naruto has created a new and improved explosive tag. How will Tenten react?
1. Chapter 1

**Explosions are Fun**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: this is a fun thing I've been wanting to write for a while. Now there are some changes from canon in this. Go with it please and don't question it at all please. I haven't any answers for you, but just enjoy.**

* * *

There was a loud BOOM! It shook the ground some. Tenten felt and heard the sound and shivered. Could it be, it has to be, she knew that sound anywhere. She licked her lips before racing off to find the source of the glorious sound.

"Tenten where are you going?" Lee shouted.

"Quickly my youthful students we must find out what's wrong with Tenten" Guy exclaimed.

Lee followed after Guy with great exuberance while Neji sighed and wondered why he decided not to take a genin team this year. He had enough years as a jounin, but no, he had to tell himself that he wasn't ready meaning another year with is crazy sensei and teammate.

/Scene Break/

Tenten landed and found a huge crater. Her eyes widen at the sight as her heart quicken. Oh such destruction. She then saw a blond head and recognized it right away. Naruto, it was Naruto who created the crater.

"Naruto?" she called.

"Huh, hey Tenten. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked looking up.

"I heard an explosion, was that you?" Tenten asked pleading silently that it was him who did this.

"Yeah, I've created a new seal. It's a stronger more powerful explosive tag" Naruto said proudly as he held up the seal waving it about.

"Y-y-y-you know how to make explosive tags?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, I do. Don't you, I mean you carry all those weapons in those storage seals?" Naruto asked.

Tenten blushed.

"Um, I know how to make storage seals, but was forbidden to learn how to make explosive tags" she said.

"Oh, anyway. I just improve them. They are stronger than the usual ones" Naruto said proudly.

Tenten was now panting, she was in heat for sure, maybe in love too. But definitely in heat. She raced over with hearts in her eyes.

"Really?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, I've been trying them to make sure they work. Want to help?" Naruto asked unaware of Tenten's odd behavior.

"I'd love too" Tenten purred.

/Scene Break/

Guy, Lee and Neji got there only to find a huge crater then Naruto and Tenten huddled off to the side with some humungous boulders.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah" Tenten said breathlessly.

She then hurled a kunai right into the middle of the of the large rock formation.

They jumped away and hid.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" they shouted.

Soon the huge boulders exploded sending showers of small rocks as well as some medium sized ones cascading down.

Guy, Lee and Neji all paled at the sight. Memories of a terrifying C rank mission flooded their minds. All they remembered was the explosions, the cackling, more explosions, screaming and then the cackling. They shivered in fright as the horrifying memory came back to them. Lee clutched his eyebrows like they were about to be burned off any second now.

All that they knew was after that mission Guy had prohibited Tenten from buying explosive tags. And made sure she never learned how to make them. But it looked like she had found a loophole of some kind.

Naruto and Tenten jumped out of the bushes and began to celebrate. They had scratches and minor bruises all over them from the debris. But neither really cared since they were too busy celebrating.

"They worked, WHO-HOO! They worked!" Naruto shouted.

Tenten was dancing with glee then pulled Naruto into a hard passionate kiss.

"Let's do it again" she said huskily after breaking the kiss.

"Um, sure" Naruto said a bit shocked that Tenten kissed him.

"NO!" Guy, Lee and Neji shouted.

But Naruto and Tenten ignored them and began to plot their next thing to go boom. They chose the nearby river and grinned. Naruto handed Tenten another explosive tag and she began to wrap it around the handle of said kunai.

Guy, Lee and Neji ran for their lives not wanting to be around for the next explosion.

/Scene Break/

Kakashi sighed as he was working with two of his students. He wasn't sure where Naruto was. All the blond said was he was testing something really cool and left before anyone could question him.

Sakura was training as hard as she could while trying to catch Sasuke's eye. Nothing new there.

Yeah, Sasuke was brought back after a successful retrieval mission. He was placed in prison and other punishments for three years. Now he's back training under strict supervision as well as on probation. He still couldn't go out on missions yet.

A rustling was heard making the three freeze and then they saw Guy, Lee and Neji breakthrough the brush running for their lives. It was if the Shinigami was after them.

Kakashi decided to see what was going on and raced after Guy. Sasuke and Sakura were curious too and followed.

"Guy what's wrong?" the one-eyed jounin asked.

"It's horrible, scary, dangerous my eternal rival" Guy said in the most freaked out tone.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Your youthful student Naruto and my equally youthful student Tenten have created a very youthful yet frightening bond" Guy said.

Kakashi was about to ask for more info til he heard.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

A sudden rain shower appeared dousing the group as well as several stunned fish landing on them too. The explosion was so great it knocked all the shinobi to the ground.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

Before anyone could answer again it was heard.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Soon more water rained down as well as fish and rocks, oh the shower of rocks. This time Guy dove to protect his students. He blanket his body over Lee and Neji. Neji immediately after the explosion pulled himself from under his sensei and began to rub himself off furiously like he was trying to get clean.

Kakashi turned to his students to find Sasuke was knocked out cold by a falling rock and Sakura, um, was providing medical attention to him, which somehow involved giving an unconscious Sasuke CPR for some reason. The one eyed jounin was still confused as to what was going on.

/Scene Break/

Naruto was in the bouts of a heavy make out session with Tenten after that last explosion, which was quite powerful. It got her really hot and what was amazing was that their clothes were still on though a lot of heavy petting was being used instead.

Naruto finally got up for air he looked up at Tenten.

"I love you" Tenten said breathlessly.

"Love you too… Tenten" Naruto said somewhat perplexed, but liked what was going either way.

"What should we blow up next?" Tenten asked with excitement.

Naruto just grinned now that he knew what turned his weapon user on.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of this one. Hope you like it. Yes, I am aware that this seems familiar to another story I think called Boom! I just tried to make mine as different as possible, but keep the essence of the original. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Blonde Bombshell Enters

**Explosions are Fun**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay, it took me a while, but here's a second chap of this. I want to note that each one of these will be loosely connected together, but there will be ones that won't be. Just to let you know.**

* * *

**2-Blonde Bombshell Enters**

It was a calm and peaceful day in Konoha. Bird singing, sun shining brightly. Then there was a loud BOOM! Followed by other ones. None of the residents of Konoha seemed to even look up from their business since they seem to be used to hearing explosions. But one person wasn't.

"What the hell was that!?" he shouted.

The person was wearing a suit with small little cat ears. He had make- I mean war paint on and carrying a puppet that was wrapped with bandages on his back. He was with his two siblings a dirty blond girl named Temari and a red haired boy named Gaara.

"They were explosions Kankuro" Temari said in a tone that made her sound like she was talking to a child.

"Yeah, I know that, but where did they come from?" Kankuro asked.

"Want to check them out?" Temari asked with a exasperated sigh.

"Yeah" Kankuro said eagerly.

"I can't I have a meeting with the Hokage" Gaara said.

"Then we better get going" Temari said.

Kankuro pouted since he wanted to find out what was making the explosions.

"You two go ahead, I can make my way to the meeting by myself" Gaara said.

"But Gaara" Temari said.

Gaara looked at Temari and gave her a look that said 'he was fine and to go'. Temari sighed and relented. She knew no one except Naruto could possibly beat Gaara. Gaara left on his way to the Hokage tower while Temari and Kankuro followed the sound of the explosions.

/Scene Break/

Temari and Kankuro raced through the woods and then came to a clearing. There was destruction everywhere as well as huge craters too. It seemed almost in the middle of the wreckage were two figures. One looked like they were raping the other.

Kankuro just stared as a bit of blood leaked out of his nose. Temari was stunned, but then turned to Kankuro and saw the perverted look on her brother's face. She got angry. She pulled out her fan and swung it like a baseball bat. The metal slammed into Kankuro's face and he went flying til he hit a tree. He was knocked unconscious.

One of the figures looked and saw Temari.

"Oh hey Temari" Naruto said getting up and trying to pull his pants up.

Temari was shocked seeing Naruto in such a disheveled state and tried not to stare. It was hard since Naruto sure looked good. He was still getting his pants back on with his jacket off and shirt gone showing off his rock hard bod. She walked over to the two making sure to avoid the larger craters that dotted the landscape.

"Naruto, and who are you?" Temari asked.

"I'm Tenten" the long haired brunette said.

Temari was shocked seeing Naruto and Tenten together.

Tenten didn't seem to conscious about her appearance at all even though her pants were open and halfway down and her top was open with her bra showing.

"What are you two doing here and did you cause those explosions?" Temari asked.

"Huh, yeah it was us" Naruto said.

He then leaned in close and Temari walked over knowing Naruto wanted to tell her something in private.

"Tenten gets hot with explosives" he whispered.

Temari was shocked and looked at Tenten, who had the decency to blush at her secret fetish being revealed.

"You're joking" the Suna kunoichi said with utter surprise in her voice.

"I am not, watch" Naruto said with a grin.

He pulled out another explosive tag and Temari saw Tenten lick her lips. Naruto wrapped the tag around a kunai and threw it away from them. It exploded as soon as it made contact with its target, which so happened to be a tree. The tree was now a ruin with just a burned stump. Temari saw Tenten shiver in ecstasy from the explosion.

_It's true_ Temari thought in disbelief.

"Here, want to try. It's fun watching things go boom" Naruto said as he handed Temari a kunai with a tag already wrapped around the handle.

"Sure, why not" Temari said with a shrug.

She threw the kunai and it hit the ground and went boom. There was a smoldering crater in its wake. Tenten was panting now. Naruto handed Temari another one and Temari was having some fun. She never thought using explosive tags would be this thrilling, but it was. She was so into it that she never noticed Tenten tackling her then began to ravage her. Tugging off her clothes and no matter what she tried she couldn't get free from the weapons mistress' grasp.

Naruto wasn't left alone though he was soon pulled down too. Temari tried to get free, but Tenten was in major heat from all those explosions. When it cooled down Temari didn't know what had happened, but it felt downright amazing.

"I think I need to talk to Gaara into being an ambassador to Konoha" Temari said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Mmmm, like that idea" Naruto mumbled.

"What can we blow up next?" Tenten asked with excitement.

Temari seemed interested in the answer to this question too.

Kankuro would be forgotten about til the next day.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of my second one. Not as long as the first and most likely not as good as the first, but not bad at all. This story will have no direction at all. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Twitching Hyuga & Uchiha Comeuppance

**Explosions are Fun**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: number 3 & 4. Decided to do two of them in one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**3-Twitching Hyuga**

Hiashi Hyuga, was a stoic kind of clan head. He took his role of leading the Hyuga clan seriously. But as of late he was getting tired. He was developing a nervous tick in his eye. He couldn't sleep at all. And why was that you should ask. Explosions, everyday and night. Boom, boom, boom. It drove the entire Hyuga clan head insane. He couldn't do a thing and he's tried it all. He even had branch and main members try and stop it, but they all came back unsuccessful.

Many were battered and bruised from the explosions. It seemed even with their Byakugan active they still got hit with debris and it was mostly the big stuff. The main members wore themselves out using Kaiten to protect themselves from the falling rocks and other debris.

Now Hiashi had had it. He stormed into the clearing that Naruto and Tenten used. He was down right pissed.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" he shouted.

"Um, Tenten who is the girly man?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto that's Hiashi Hyuga. Neji's uncle and Hinata's father" Tenten said.

"Oh, why is he angry?" Naruto asked.

"Not sure" Tenten said with a frown since Hiashi had interrupted their happy-happy boom-boom time.

"Do you have any idea what you've done, what you've caused?" Hiashi shouted.

"Um, no. What have I done?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Every day and night. Almost all the time. Boom, boom, boom! It never ends. Make it stop" Hiashi pleaded.

"Um, I'd like to, but Tenten likes explosions and who am I to deny her" Naruto said.

"I command you to stop this at o-"

Hiashi was cut off by Tenten.

"Hey Naruto, look what I found" the weapons mistress called.

Naruto turned around and grinned. It seemed Tenten raid a produce cart or some of it. Before Tenten she had watermelons, cantaloupes, honey melons and pumpkins. He saw Tenten with a glint in her eyes and he raced over to her. They began to plant their explosives.

Hiashi just stood there stunned unable to move.

Naruto and Tenten finish and they put on helmets.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" they shouted.

Soon a sudden rain of watermelon, cantaloupe, honey melon, and pumpkin splattered everywhere and on Hiashi. He was now covered with sticky and gooeyness. He was enraged. He took a step forward and then went flying from an explosion. You heard him screaming as he went flying over the village.

"Whoops, I forgot about those pressure traps" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Pressure traps?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, I made some traps that activate when you put pressure on them. They trigger an explosive tag" Naruto said.

"COME HERE YOU SEXY DEVIOUS AMAZING MAN YOU!" Tenten shouted as she glomped Naruto.

* * *

**4-Emo Comeuppance**

No matter where Sasuke went he was in danger. He took to the roofs going as fast he could to his destination. He'd make pauses to make sure he'd move out between lulls. He even took to wearing a hard hat he fashioned himself for protection. But no matter what he did he'd be targeted. Every time. Every time he'd hear that shrill whistle and he knew his doom was at hand. He'd get hit in the head with a flying rock, or piece of a watermelon or pumpkin or whatever else. He was getting tired of it all.

That wasn't the end of it at all. No, whenever he came to he'd find himself at the mercies of one Sakura Haruno. She tried to rape him several times though he'd wake just in time to dash away with his virginity intact.

He was going to stop it though. He had to. Not only for his remaining sanity, but for his virginity too.

"UZUMAKI!"

"What do you want duck butt, I'm on my way to meet Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"I want it to stop" Sasuke pleaded.

"Stop what?" Naruto asked.

"The explosions. Stop hanging around that girl. Just stop, Please" Sasuke cried.

He was on his knees crying.

Now normally Naruto would be happy and gloating over the great Uchiha in this position, but he was running late.

"Sorry duck butt, but I can't, what a lady wants she gets" Naruto said then left.

Sasuke stayed there on his knees weeping.

/Scene Break/

In another ruined training ground Naruto and Tenten were blowing things up. Tenten was as giddy as ever and Naruto just smiled as he watched the weapons mistress get off on the explosions. Around them were watermelons. They were all rigged to blow at once.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yes" Tenten purred.

"Good" Naruto said as he pulled on a rain poncho.

Tenten had the same thing on.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Soon a shower of watermelon rained everywhere. As a huge chunk went flying off like an emo seeking missile. Sasuke heard it coming in and groaned.

"Not again" he groaned as he soon saw black.

In the shadows a pink haired menace crept.

"Kukukukukuku I knew giving those watermelons to Tenten was a great idea" she said to herself as she dragged her prey away back to her lair.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the third and fourth one. Hoped you liked them. Sorry they were short. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
